Discussion utilisateur:LIMAFOX76
Image J'ai ajouté une image erronée de ce wiki Je suis très désolé pour cette erreur. s'il vous plaît de le supprimer. car je ne sais pas comment le lien: http://fr.stargate.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Flag_of_arab.gif Achraf94 décembre 30, 2009 à 12:36 (UTC) : Image supprimée. --LIMAFOX76 décembre 30, 2009 à 14:04 (UTC) Hathor (remerciements) Salut LIMAFOX76, Je te remercie pour tes félicitations concernant la traduction sur Hathor mais je vais être honnête avec toi. En réalité, j'ai demandé à mon ordinateur de traduire la page et comme la traduction n'était pas de bonne qualité, j'ai tout reformulé. On peut dire que c'était du "copier-coller" légèrement modifié�:-). En tout cas, merci pour tes félicitations, cela m'encourage à continuer. azcarath87 mars 14, 2010 à 09:31 (UTC) * En tout cas, cela prouve que tu n'a pas fait simplement un copier-coller, mais que tu as réfléchi dessus. Continue comme ça.--LIMAFOX76 mars 14, 2010 à 12:13 (UTC) merci merci pour l'ajout du lien interwiki de Stargate wiki AR! Il nous aidera à trouver plus de contributions parceque beaucoup d'utilisateurs qui parle arabe et visite cette wiki. En tout cas merci... --Achraf94 mars 27, 2010 à 09:31 (UTC) Atlantis Ah ! Tu veux dire que l'on ne doit pas faire mention de sources exterieurs ? Enfin quand je dis sources exterieurs, j'entends par là autre que les épisodes de Stargate en eux-mêmes et donc avoir un point de vue interne aux séries ? (Et oui, j'ai bien lu l'acceuil :) ) Facy5 (Discussion) (Contributions) mars 27, 2010 à 18:47 (UTC) :D'accord, je modifie l'article en conséquence !Facy5 (Discussion) (Contributions) mars 27, 2010 à 19:48 (UTC) Images D'accord, j'essairais d'y faire attention Facy5 (Discussion) (Contributions) avril 13, 2010 à 11:59 (UTC) Wikia Français Helper Groupe Bonjour LIMAFOX76! Les utilisateurs dans le groupe Helper sont des volontaires travaillant pour Wikia. Wikia is creating a French helper team. Please see this page if you are interested. Angela (talk) avril 28, 2010 à 03:13 (UTC) Nom officiel de la planète aride Salut LIMAFOX76, je voulais te demander un petit conseil, comment traduire de le nom officiel de la planète vue dans , car le nom a été donné, il s'agit de Gravel pit planet, mais j'ai essayé de la traduire en français, ce qui ne donne rien de bien concluant, et donc je voulais savoir comment l'on pourrait traduire ce nom ? Facy5 (Discussion) (Contributions) mai 1, 2010 à 12:55 (UTC) : Planète à la carrière de sable, qu'en penses-tu ? --LIMAFOX76 (Discussion) (Contributions) mai 1, 2010 à 12:58 (UTC) ::Oui, ça me va ! Facy5 (Discussion) (Contributions) mai 3, 2010 à 18:14 (UTC) Les Anciens de Stargate Infinity Salut LIMAFOX, je voulais te poser une question à propos des Anciens dans Stargate Inifinty. Est-ce que même si que l'on sait qu'il y a beaucoup de différences entre SG1/A/U et SGI, je pense que les producteurs voulais, à la base, que leur série soit digne et fidèle de la franchise Stargate, et donc que lorsque les personnages du dessin animé parlent des Anciens, il devrait, normalement, parler des Anciens tels que nous les "connaissons" à l'état actuel, et donc ceux de SG1/A/U. Alors est-ce que l'on dopit créer une nouvelle page ? J'ai aussi vu que dans la liste des races connues, on retrouve la Tau'ri (donc celle du canon actuel), or si je suis ton raisonnement, un deuxième article, Tau'ri (Stargate Infinity) aurait du être mis dans l'article à la place, non ? Facy5 (Discussion) (Contributions) mai 3, 2010 à 18:21 (UTC) :Cette série, même si elle a son intérêt, n'a pas été retenue comme faisant partie du canon Stargate notamment par Brad Wright parce qu'elle prend beaucoup de liberté et donc se retrouve en contradiction avec Stargate SG-1 et bien entendu celle qui viendra plus tard, Stargate Atlantis. C'est pour cela qu'elle fait partie de ce qu'on appelle une continuité indépendante, au même titre que tous les romans publiés qui s'inspirent du film et des séries, qui eux aussi prennent certaines libertés avec le canon, cette continuité n'étant pas encore la même que SGI. En suivant cette logique, cela veut dire que les Anciens de SGI ne sont pas les Anciens du canon et ont droit à leur article dédié (en précisant qu'il s'agit d'une continuité indépendante), de même que les Tau'ri de SGI doivent avoir leur page, chose que je n'ai pas encore mis à jour car je n'ai pas terminé l'article complètement. --LIMAFOX76 (Discussion) (Contributions) mai 3, 2010 à 19:01 (UTC) Suppression de catégorie Salut, désolé mais il faudrait supprimer cette page: Catégorie:Planètes d'Ida‎ Je l'ai remplacé par Catégorie:Planètes de Ida Merci Albatros77 (Discussion) (Contributions) juin 7, 2010 à 20:29 (UTC) : page supprimée. --LIMAFOX76 (Discussion) (Contributions) juin 7, 2010 à 20:40 (UTC) Aide Infobox Lieu Salut LIMAFOX, je voulais te demandé un petit coup de main concernant ma première infobox, car je m'emmêle les pinceaux et ne m'y retrouve plus. En effet, j'ai créer dernièrement l' article sur l'Avant-poste de l'Antarctique et j'ai voulut y ajouter une infobox, comme possèdent les autres articles de Stargate Wiki, cependant, n'ayant vu d'Infobox appropriée, j'ai donc décidé de créer l'l'infobox Lieu, et ai donc commencé par sa documentation, seulement, après plusieurs essais, je ne suis pas arrivé a faire mon infobox, en me basant sur celle de la technologie, je voudrais donc te demander ce qui ne va pas dans ma documentation, en sachant que je voudrait que la couleur de l'infobox soit celle de Stargate Wiki en anglais. Merci beaucoup ! Facy5 (Discussion) (Contributions) juillet 23, 2010 à 22:41 (UTC) :Tu as créé la documentation sur une infobox qui n'existe pas encore (ce n'est pas gênant car c'est ce qui va apparaitre à la fin pour l'aide), ce qui fait que le modèle est demandé, mais comme il n'existe pas encore, il apparait sous la forme d'un lien rouge à créer. Il faut donc que tu crée l'infobox en elle-même (tu cliques sur le lien pour ouvrir la page d'édition du modèle). Si tu veux prendre en exemple l'infobox technologie, tu l'ouvre sur une autre fenêtre, tu l'édites, tu fais un copié-collé sur la première fenêtre et tu modifies le modèle en conséquence pour qu'il récupère les informations nécessaires. Dans le cadre expliquant la notice, si tu clique sur modifier, c'est la documentation et non le modèle que tu modifies et je pense que c'est ce que tu as fait. Si tu as d'autre soucis, n'hésite pas à me solliciter. Bon courage. --LIMAFOX76 (Discussion) (Contributions) juillet 24, 2010 à 07:13 (UTC) Catégories personnages Salut LIMAFOX, je me suis dit que ce serait bien d'éviter d'indiquer toutes les saisons dans lesquelles un personnage est apparu dans les catégories, mais juste "perso majeur/récurrent/mineur SG-1/Atlantis/Universe" à la manière du wiki anglophone. On gagnerait en simplicité et en clarté. Je peux m'en charger ?Albatros77 (Discussion) (Contributions) août 23, 2010 à 21:16 (UTC) :Si tu fais la modification brute de fonderie, cela va détruire toutes les pages des portails personnages, c'est pour ça que chaque saison est mentionnée. Tout étant géré par DPL, ces pages ont besoin de ces catégories pour exister. Éventuellement, je crois qu'il est possible de masquer les catégories et qu'elles n'apparaissent que sur demande, mais à voir. Le problème se pose surtout pour les personnages principaux et récurrents, mais pas pour les mineurs, ce qui limite le nombre d'articles concernés (Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, John Sheppard, etc.). --LIMAFOX76 (Discussion) (Contributions) août 23, 2010 à 21:40 (UTC) :: Autre solution, faire comme tu as dit, mais il faut reprendre les pages portail, supprimer celles qui ne serviront plus, puis reprendre toutes les images des personnages afin de les mettre au format smartphone (1:1.25) et les renommer éventuellement du nom de l'article afin que les vignettes des portails récupèrent l'image (quelque part, ce serait plus simple), dis-moi ce que tu en penses. Voir aussi pour les personnages qui ont changé de statut au cours des saisons (Jonas Quinn, Elizabeth Weir, Aiden Ford,...). --LIMAFOX76 (Discussion) (Contributions) août 23, 2010 à 22:00 (UTC) :::J'oubliais encore une chose, cela obligerait aussi à modifier la qui utilise aussi DPL et donc est liée aux saisons des différentes séries. --LIMAFOX76 (Discussion) (Contributions) août 23, 2010 à 22:06 (UTC) ::::Est-ce que la redirection fonctionne pour les portails ? Parce que je ne peux pas supprimer de pages...Albatros77 (Discussion) (Contributions) août 24, 2010 à 10:01 (UTC) ::::: Les redirections fonctionnent mais pas en DPL, ce sont les catégories qui font foi. Par contre, je me chargerai de la suppression des pages, tu n'as qu'à me dire lesquelles. Concernant les catégories, je propose les suivantes : :::::* Personnages principaux Stargate SG-1 :::::* Personnages récurrents Stargate SG-1 :::::* Personnages mineurs Stargate SG-1 :::::* Personnages principaux Stargate Atlantis :::::* Personnages récurrents Stargate Atlantis :::::* Personnages mineurs Stargate Atlantis :::::* Personnages principaux Stargate Universe :::::* Personnages récurrents Stargate Universe :::::* Personnages mineurs Stargate Universe ::::: Les personnages dits « One shot » dans la version anglophone seront inclus dans les catégories des mineurs --LIMAFOX76 (Discussion) (Contributions) août 24, 2010 à 11:00 (UTC) ::::::Je vais juste commencer par ajouter les catégories en question aux différentes pages, en me basant sur le wiki anglais.Albatros77 (Discussion) (Contributions) août 24, 2010 à 19:41 (UTC) :::::::Je m'occupe de redimensionner les images, mais un fichier ne peut pas renommé par mes soins. Il faudra que tu t'en occupes afin qu'elles s'intègrent correctement aux portails...Albatros77 (Discussion) (Contributions) août 26, 2010 à 16:27 (UTC) :::::::Ou alors, j'importe directement les fichiers redimensionnés sous le nom qu'il faut... ::::::::Marque simplement le fichier à renommer dans la page de discussion, je m'occuperai de le faire. Par contre, il est préférable de se concentrer sur le visage car sinon, cela fera tout petit sur les vignettes de portail. Je modifierai l'infobox personnage pour que l'imaga apparaisse avec seulement 230px de largeur afin d'en réduire légèrement la taille. --LIMAFOX76 (Discussion) (Contributions) août 26, 2010 à 18:18 (UTC) :::::::::Voici une 1ère petite liste: *Fichier:Samantha_Carter_commander.jpg] *Fichier:Hammond.jpg] *Fichier:Vala_Mal_Doran.jpg] *Fichier:Teal'c_Ark_of_Truth.jpg] *Fichier:Jonas_quinn.jpg] *Mitchell Ark of Truth.jpg] Mais j'ai un problème: j'ai importé une image pour Hank Landry, mais elle porte une extension *JPG au lieu de *jpg. Ce qui fait qu'elle ne s'affiche pas (à part pour le portail des persos principaux SG-1, car j'ai modifié la page elle-même). J'ai déjà importé d'autres images qui ont acquis la même extension par avant, et à priori je ne peux pas décider... :Les fichiers sont renommés, de même que Fichier:Hank Landry.jpg. Quand tu fais une liste, ajoute le signe deux points juste après le double crocher, cela affiche le lien au lieu de la photo. Concernant l'extension JPG en majuscule, le mieux est que tu renommes le fichier sur ton ordinateur en affichant les extensions. --LIMAFOX76 (Discussion) (Contributions) août 26, 2010 à 21:45 (UTC) ::Ça commence à m'énerver... maintenant, il y a un autre problème: voir Paul Davis, Tuplo et Carl Warren. Forcément, ça n'arrive qu'une fois sur deux, comme en témoigne les images de Ba'al et Apophis... :::J'ai eu le même problème avec Hank Landry mais cela se voit moins étant donné que le format d'image est le même ; ce doit être lié au convertisseur d'image qui a du mal à mettre à jour quand il s'agit d'une nouvelle version de fichier. Ce doit être du côté de Wikia qu'il faut peut-être agir. --LIMAFOX76 (Discussion) (Contributions) août 27, 2010 à 16:41 (UTC) :::C'est le JobQueue (très important) qui provoque, ce problème. Le mieux est d'attendre que cela se résorbe. Ce nombre est dû aux nombreuses suppression des pages portail que j'ai faites. --LIMAFOX76 (Discussion) (Contributions) août 27, 2010 à 16:51 (UTC) Déménagement Salut ! Je viens de voir ton message sur la page d'accueil. Je viens de me porter volontaire comme assistant pour aider Wikia à atteindre les wikis francophones aussi je fais un petit état des lieux. J'ai postulé à l'époque où il y avait encore Monaco et je t'avoue que ce changement de look m'a un peu refroidi mais je pense que Wikia écoute mais il faut leur laisser le temps. Je ne sais pas le service qu'apporte ShoutWiki mais je ne suis pas persuadé qu'ils aient autant de moyen (matériel et humains) pour vous aider que Wikia. Si tu souhaites discuter n'hésite pas... Wyz novembre 18, 2010 à 22:13 (UTC) :Salut Wyz, ShoutWiki est une toute petite structure comparée à Wikia, je te l'admet, mais le temps de réponse a été comment dire, particulièrement très rapide et les gens sont très disponibles. L'inconvénient est qu'il faut parler anglais (mais c'est à peu près pareil pour Wikia), ce qui n'est pas trop un problème pour moi mais peut-être pour d'autres. Ils ont eu quelques problèmes de serveur maintenant résolus car ils ont « grossi » la machine (en fait, il l'ont changée) pour recevoir l'afflux de données provoqué notamment par le rejet de pas mal d'utilisateurs du changement de look de Wikia. Ce que je reproche au nouveau look de Wikia c'est que la largeur disponible est particulièrement réduite pour les articles étant donné que nous devons nous pastiller les modifications récentes et les photos, choses que nous pourrions avoir autrement et sur demande. Bien entendu, il faut rajouter la pub pour d'autre sites wikia qui apparaissent juste en dessous, Tout cela laisse seulement 2/3 de largeur disponible sur une surface qui est déjà limité par défaut. Cela est beaucoup trop juste pour placer les infobox ainsi que les tableaux et autres barres de navigation en générant trop de retours à la ligne. C'est en gros l'énorme reproche que je fais au nouveau look. Sur ShoutWiki, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas Monaco, j'ai seulement Monobook, mais cela ne me gène pas et j'ai toute la largeur disponible (si l'on est enregistré) de la fenêtre. Voilà pour mes griefs, en tout cas, merci de t'inquiéter. --LIMAFOX76 (Discussion) (Contributions) novembre 19, 2010 à 11:29 (UTC) ::Je comprends ton point de vue, sur Lostpédia nous sommes bien embêtés aussi, j'ai dû faire pas mal de changements cosmétiques... J'ai toujours espoir que Wikia entende raison et fasse des changements. D'après ce que j'ai compris l'accouchement de Monaco s'était aussi fait dans la douleur. Je viens de prendre mes fonctions et je recense un peu le paysage au niveau des communautés francophones et je trouve que c'est dommage de perdre des gens ayant ta motivation. Un autre point qui m'ennuie est que Wikia va vouloir laisser ce wiki ouvert aussi ils trouveront d'autres administrateurs et les deux wikis feront doublons. Wyz novembre 20, 2010 à 00:01 (UTC) Partenariats Salut ! Etant fan de Stargate, je vous demande si vous acceptez d´etre dans la liste de mes partenaires sur mon wiki fr.clubredclones.wikia.com. Le partenariat que je souhaite avoir est une sorte d´échange de connaissance, nous pourrions nous échanger des nouvelles, ou organiser des trucs 1 ou 2 fois par an suite à`un grand evenement Stargate. Avant de me repondre, visitez le site pour connaitre son principe. merci, XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. (Discussion) (Contributions) avril 29, 2011 à 08:05 (UTC) Modif page utilisateur Bonjour, Elle est forte de café celle-là tu ne trouves pas ? Tu ne contribuais plus à ce wiki depuis un bout de temps et j'essaye de dynamiser les wikis francophones aussi j'ai pris la liberté de donner à ce wiki un thème un peu plus sympa. Si tu as quelque chose contre il suffisait de m'en parler, je suis ouvert à la discussion... —Wyz mai 9, 2011 à 21:51 (UTC) FSP Bonjour, je suis "le visiteur du futur". Je suis nouveau dans l'équipe du Club Red Clones, et je fais passer ce message à tous nos wikis partenaires (à part celui-là). C'était juste pour vous dire qu'avant la Comic-Con, le Club lance l'évènement visiteur du futur. Allez ici pour en savoir plus : http://fr.clubredclones.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Le_visiteur_du_futur/Faille_spatio-temporelle Aide aux administrateurs de wikia Bonjour, Je suis Gguigui1, assistant francophone. Récemment, nous tournons dans les wikias francophones pour demander si les administrateurs ont besoin d'aide sur leur wikia. Ainsi, je vous demande donc si je pourrais apporter mon aide pour des tâches ou si vous aviez besoin peut-être de spotlight ou de liens interwikis ou d'autre demandes similaires. Merci d'avance pour votre réponse et n'oubliez pas que nous sommes toujours disponible sur le Wiki des communautés. Gguigui1 (discussion) décembre 17, 2014 à 08:07 (UTC)